1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch sensing technologies, and more particularly, to a carbon nanotube (CNT) touch panel having two CNT films.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch display apparatus normally include a display assembly and a touch panel attached to the display assembly. Carbon nanotubes (CNT) are used in CNT touch panels because the CNT touch panels are durable. A CNT unit is a carbon nanotube. A CNT touch panel includes a plurality of CNT units arranged in parallel on a substrate. However, conductivity of the CNT unit decreases as a length of the CNT unit increases. This characteristic is a limit in design, and making a CNT touch panel with a large size is problematic.
What is needed is to provide a CNT touch panel that can overcome the above-described limitations.